Lewind Wolfsblood
}} Lewind Wolfsbane was born in Azshara, near Ashenvale. She and her twin sister, Alanara, grew up very differently. Her sister was trained in the family ways of the druids and Lewind grew up hunting. Her life sort of just spiraled from there. She is now a founding member of The Blackened Crest, a hero's guild. History Early years Lewind was born alongside a twin sister, Alanara, in Azshara near the border with Ashenvale. Both girls spent a good amount of time sneaking across the river into the forest. Unlike her sister, Lewind didn't become a druid. Lewind had never had luck with magic of any sort. This put her as the 'black sheep' of the family and out of their mother's good graces. After choosing to follow the path of a huntress, She began working with wolves and taking small jobs where she could. She and her sister stayed close through there were always tensions between Lewind and her mother, Nariss. Nariss, after a while, fell out of contact with both girls. They later discovered that their mother's desire for power had led her to joining the forces of the Nightmare. Lewind spent years breeding animals and training them and herself. When the orcs came to Azeroth, she didn't have as many issues with them as others of her kind did. She began selling wolves and worgs to them. Married Life Alanara befriended a young human mage named Hermione Blackburn, bringing Lewind into their friends group. There, Lew met Hermione's brother, Matt. She and Matt grew close, eventually falling in love. They married and were quite happy for a couple of years, despite Lewind having a miscarriage. Things took a turn for the worst when Matt was sent on a mission which resulted in his death. However, he didn't stay dead long. Matt was among those raised by Arthas into undeath, eventually joining the Ebon Blade and returning to Lewind. His state put quite a strain on their relationship and, after a while, the Blackburns went their own way. Eventually, Lewind and Alanara separated and Lewind joined a mercenary crew, The Intrepid. She mostly worked on land as a brawler, winning a good number of hand to hand fights. The Cataclysm and On After the sinking of the crew's vessel during the Cataclysm, Lewind turned to the army, She served a while through the events of and leading up to the Iron Horde. She found while on Draenor that she couldn't stand following orders and fond a way to get herself discharged as quickly as possible. Once she did, she lived a while just exploring the alien world before returning and taking up the life of a mercenary. Lewind still worked to breed animals, but really on the side. Her whole demeanor had changed after the sinking of The Intrepid. She had become unstable, broken, and often a violent drunkard. This mood only grew when leaving the army. And a mercenary, she worked alone and untethered. Eventually, this lifestyle began to wear her down. The Fourth War When Darkshore and Teldrassil were attacked, Lewind was nowhere nearby. She'd been in the Eastern Kingdoms, working some pointless job. Since then, she has repeatedly been termed a traitor for past involvement with the Horde and for her lack of response to the atrocities committed by the Horde in recent years. She distanced herself, taking up a residence in Boralus and beginning to exclusively work as a merc there. After some time, she was called to join a newly formed group called The Blackened Crest, a group that considered themselves 'heroes'. While she saw herself as no hero, she joined and has begun to lend her aid. Appearance When looking at Lewind, one wouldn't think 'graceful elf' very quickly. Though her features hold that soft elven beauty naturally, her expression has hardened. Scars litter her body and she almost seems more brash in personality. She's also small. Incredibly so, for a Kaldorei. Lewind only stands at around the height of a human or Rendorei female. Underneath her armor (or dress, when she chooses to wear one), her skin shows signs of her profession. Claw mark scars go across diagonally across her back and to her side, as well as over her stomach, looking violent and deep. Smaller scars show where knives, bullets, and arrows have managed to find their way into her body at one point or another in her life. Most times, even in dresses and robes, Lewind tends to have some form of dagger hidden on her person. Lewind's face, somehow, has escaped most of the abuse that the rest of her body has not. The only scarring on her face is a claw mark on her jaw and a small bite taken out of her left ear. Her body is athletic, lean yet muscled. Personality Wip Relationships Nariss Wolfsbane Wip Alanara Wolfsbane Wip Matt Blackburn Wip Trivia *Wip OOC Information * Rper has 14+ years of rp experience. * Wip Category:Characters Category:Night Elf